My Sweet Prince
by CoCo-ChOu
Summary: Une bal costumé, un prince, une princesse. Satsuki croit avoir sa chance de séduire Kuroko, mais les choses ne vont peut-être pas se passer comme prévues. Parce qu'avec un principal aux folles idées, tout peut arriver ! Et puis c'est sans compter cette douce odeur de sucreries qui flotte... Satsuki x Murasakibara


Bonjour ~ (ou Bonsoir !)

Cela fait déjà un petit moment que je voulais me lancer dans une histoire avec les persos de Kuroko No Basket (qui ne m'appartiennent pas ) alors voilà, ça y est !

Je tiens à vous prévenir que j'ai mis en scène un couple _extrêmement_ rare, du moins si rare que je n'ai quasiment jamais lu de fanfic sur eux; il s'agit de Momoi Satsuki et... Murasakibara Atsuchi !

Je sais qu'il y a beaucoup de gens qui n'aiment pas Satsuki, mais perso, je me suis attachée à elle et c'est ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire sur elle. Quand à Murasakibara, je le connais seulement par l'anime, mais j'adore son perso, donc je me suis dis; pourquoi pas ?

L'action se passe au collège Teiko, la Génération des Miracles est donc réunie (sans oublier Satsuki bien sûr )

Un immense merci à ma bêta-lectrice, _Momii_, sans qui je ne pourrais pas présenté un travail décent !

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** : écoutez la chanson que je vous indiquerai en temps voulu, c'est très important, parce que ça met dans l'ambiance !

Bon j'arrête mon blabla, alors, sur ce, bonne lecture ~

* * *

My Sweet Prince

« C'est super !

-C'est ridicule.

-Midorimacchi, pourquoi tu fais ton rabat-joie ? C'est une super idée je trouve ! Pas vrai Kurokocchi ?

-Désolé Kise-kun, mais ça ne m'intéresse pas vraiment non plus.

-Quoi ?! »

Je soupirai pour la énième fois en ce tout début de matinée; ils étaient décidément bien bruyants dès le matin !

« Bon alors qu'est-ce que toi tu en penses Murasakibaracchi ?

-Bof, moi tant qu'i manger tu sais...

-J'aurais dû m'en douter. Et toi Capitaine ?

-...Ce sera peut-être drôle, qui sait.

-Très drôle oui ! Être obligé de se costumer pendant toute une soirée, c'est surtout l'occasion de passer pour un con ! »

Daiki s'apprêtait à continuer sa tirade mais se ravisa bien vite en remarquant le regard meurtrier du jeune homme aux cheveux rouges. Je retins un sourire presque blasé; il était vrai que cette histoire de « bal costumé » était bien étrange. Alors que nous étions en cours de japonais, le principal en personne était venu nous parler; il avait décidé d'organiser une grande soirée. Jusque là, je m'étais dit que cela pouvait être une bonne idée. Je m'imaginais déjà en princesse accompagnée par Tetsu-kun en prince, mais le principal -un homme quelque peu... farfelu- en décida autrement et se fit un plaisir d'imposer des conditions.

« Ce sera un bal costumé, certes, mais un peu particulier; vous ne choisirez pas le costume que vous allez porter, un tirage au sort sera mis en place.

-QUOI ?! Mais Monsieur pourquoi ?

-Parce que j'ai trouvé ça plus...amusant ! »

_« Bien sûr, c'est facile de dire ça quand on porte pas le costume ! _» m'étais-je alors empressée de penser. En vérité, je pense que c'est ce que la classe entière a dû penser à l'unisson. Parce qu'en plus de devoir porter des costumes qu'on ne choisirait pas, on ne _pouvait _tout simplement _pas_ refuser ce qu'il y aurait d'écrit sur le papier. Papier que certains avaient déjà tiré au sort; Dai-chan faisait une tête affreuse et même Akashi montrait des signes de mécontentements. Autant vous dire que je commençais à avoir sérieusement la frousse; et si je tombais sur un costume horrible ? Du style un Grizzli ou encore pire; en soubrette sexy ? Non parce que là, c'est clair et net que je ne vais pas être tranquille de la soirée...

On appela finalement mon nom et j'entrai dans la salle, m'avançant vers la boite où étaient renfermé les précieux papiers. Mon cœur battait comme si j'allais passer l'examen le plus important de ma vie. La main tremblotante, je piochai vite un papier et l'ouvris après quelques secondes de suspens.

« Alors, quel est votre costume, jeune fille ?

-Celui du Prince. »

Ouf ! Finalement, c'était pas si terrible !

« Très bien, nous vous le fournirons en temps voulu, cela voudra dire que la personne qui jouera la princesse devra vous tenir compagnie pendant toute la soirée.

-Comment !?

-Le principal ne vous à pas dit ? Chaque costume à son homologue, qui associe ainsi deux personnes. »

Rectification: finalement c'était assez terrible, j'allais devoir me trimbaler toute la soirée une fille déguisée en princesse alors que je serai sapée en travestie. Super.

Je me regardais une énième fois dans le miroir; le costume blanc cassé satiné que le collège m'avait fourni était vraiment grand. _Trop _grand. J'avais donc fait en sorte de l'ajuster, mais il baillait tout de même de part et d'autre. Toutefois, je devais avouer que la qualité du costume était sans pareil; il ressemblait à ceux que portaient les tsars de Russie, il y avait même des médailles accrochées sur la veste. En somme, il était magnifique. Je m'étais maquillée très légèrement, juste histoire de souligner mon regard. Quand à mes cheveux, ils étaient rassemblés en un chignon; j'étais tout de même censée être un homme, autant ne pas me féminiser plus que la normale.

Daiki devait venir me chercher dans quelques minutes. En parlant du loup, j'entendis sonner à la porte puis le rire gras de mon père résonna dans toute la maison.

« Allons, allons mon chéri, calme-toi, ce n'est pas très gentil de se moquer de Dai-chan.

-Mais t'as vu sa dégaine ? Satsuki, descend ! Mickey est venu te chercher ! »

J'avoue que voir mon meilleur ami, figure même de la virilité, dans un costume du tout choupi Mickey, figure emblématique de la marque Disney, c'est assez déroutant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de rire aussi.

« Bon ça va hein !

-Ça te va très bien tu sais ! Allez, dites cheese ! »

Et avant qu'on s'en rende compte, mon père nous avait déjà pris en photo. Dai-chan et moi avions râlé, mais rien à faire, mes parents avaient décidé de la mettre sur le meuble de l'entrée.

« Ça craint, Dai-chan, on va être en retard ! »

Sur ces mots, nous quittâmes vite la maison. Nous arrivâmes finalement à temps. Je retins un soupir d'admiration; on pouvait dire qu'ils n'avaient pas fait les choses à moitié. Le grand gymnase où avaient lieu nos entraînements avait été littéralement transformé; tout était décoré en l'honneur du collège. Des guirlandes bleues, blanches et or décoraient les murs et le plafond. Il y avait même une boule à facette. Quelques élèves semblaient déçus de mon costume. Ils s'attendaient peut-être à ce que ce soit moi la princesse... Raté !

En parlant de princesse, il faudrait que je trouve la mienne.

« Tiens, Sacchin, c'est toi le prince ? »

Je me retournai pour me trouver face à un géant aux cheveux violets; Murasakibara se tenait en face de moi et pas dans n'importe quelle tenue. Il portait ce qui semblait être un amas de froufrou rose et blanc avec un corset parsemé de fausses roses. La robe en taffetas couvrait étonnamment la totalité du bas de son corps, je ne pus donc pas voir ses chaussures. Il était même légèrement maquillé. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Je crois même que mon cerveau s'est arrêté de fonctionner pendant un moment. J'avais pensé que ce serait une fille, mais en y réfléchissant bien, tout le monde pouvait tomber sur ce costume, puisque c'était un tirage au sort.

Pendant tout le temps où je l'observais comme une idiote, Mu-kun n'avait pas bougé et s'était laissé détailler, mâchant paresseusement ses chips. C'est dingue, il paraît toujours se foutre de tout (sauf du basket), même quand la foule le dévisageait en riant. Je lui envie son self control.

« Mu...Mu-kun, tu es la princesse.

-Oui.

-Et ça ne te dérange pas de porter ce costume ?

-Bof, non. De toute façon j'ai pas le choix. Akashi a dit qu'il me punirait si je ne le portais pas.

-Ah, Akashi-kun a quel costume ?

-Il est juste derrière toi. »

J'ai essayé d'être discrète. Vraiment. Mais ça n'a pas marché. J'ai explosé de rire comme une baleine en face de l'Empereur, qui, même en costume de soubrette, en jetait quand même. En fait, je crois qu'il ressemblait encore plus à un psychopathe dans cette tenue. Finalement, c'est lui qui porte le costume que je redoutais tant. Quelle ironie du sort. Je voyais tout le monde pâlir face à mon comportement. Il y avait de quoi, j'étais en train de signer mon arrêt de mort là. Je vis Tetsu arriver habillé en majordome; j'adore !

« Tetsu-kun ! Tu es si mignon ~

-Merci Momoi-san, ton costume est très beau aussi. »

Ce qui est bien avec l'inexpressivité du joueur fantôme, c'est que même quand on sait qu'il ment, on n'est pas blessé puisqu'il ne montre pas qu'il ment.

« Merci ! Euh, ton costume aussi est...Super Akashi-kun. »

Et moi, j'étais dans la grosse mouise, vu la façon dont il me regardait. Heureusement, mon cavalier -enfin plutôt ma cavalière- posa sa grande main sur mon épaule et, on peut le dire, me sauva la vie.

« Sacchin ~ Tu m'accompagnes au buffet ? J'ai vu des cookies. »

J'acceptai en m'éloignant du taré et de mon adorable Tetsu. Ils formaient un couple assez singulier tout de même et je ne pus m'empêcher de me sentir jalouse d'Akashi. Mais passons, j'observais les gens qui passaient devant nous alors que Mu-kun mangeait son assiette remplie de cookies. Nous nous étions assis à une table sur le côté de la piste de danse.

Il y avait à peu près de tous les thèmes; chacun s'étaient retrouvés avec un ou une partenaire pour la soirée. Alors que tout le monde discutait avec tout le monde, Dai-chan avait trouvé sa Minnie en la personne de Kise-kun, qui se plaisait énormément dans sa petite robe à pois.

« Votre attention s'il-vous-plait ! »

Notre -_bien-aimé-_ principal se tenait sur une mini-estrade, un micro à la main. Il brillait de bonheur, aussi bien au sens propre qu'au sens figuré. Son costume à paillettes vert me piquait les yeux tellement il était affreux. On s'était tous abstenus d'une quelconque remarque, mais vu la tête des autres, nous n'en pensions pas moins. Peut-être qu'il a dû lui aussi piocher pour un costume ?

« Bonsoir les enfants ! Alors, ça gaze ? »

Le tout accompagné d'un geste qui se veut « djeun's » mais qui ne l'est pas. Franchement, comment ce type a-t-il pu devenir directeur ? Un silence gêné fut notre réponse.

« Bon, la soirée vient de commencer, et on n'a pas fini de s'amuser ! C'est pour cela que je vous propose un jeu. »

J'ai peur.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est très simple. Vous voyez cette boite ? Chaque duo va piocher un papier. Sur ce papier, vous verrez un numéro, qui vous sera attribué pour toute la soirée. Vous y verrez aussi une action que vous devrez faire avec votre partenaire avant la fin de la soirée; vous êtes obligés ! Sinon, vous devrez récurer les toilettes du deuxième étage jusqu'à la fin de votre scolarité ici. »

Je participai à la vague de protestation; qu'est-ce que ce vieux fou avait comme imagination alors ! Vu la veine que j'ai, je vais me taper une sale action, bien humiliante je le sens.

« Ta ta ta, je n'ai pas fini ! Vous ne devrez regarder votre action que lorsque votre numéro de duo sera dit par moi-même, compris ? Alors vous piochez votre papier et vous dites juste quel numéro vous êtes, le papier devra être précieusement gardé ! »

Une vague d'excitation s'empara des élèves en général; avides de défis, la plupart étaient déjà rentrés dans le jeu. Mu-kun m'avait juste déclaré d'un ton mou:

« Allez Sa-chin, ça peut être marrant ~ »

Autant vous dire que je n'étais pas particulièrement convaincue, mais je me laissais moi-même embarqué dans le jeu. Nous étions le numéro 32, et je me demandais bien quel numéro avaient les autres et surtout quelles étaient les actions que nous avions tous ! Très vite, la piste de danse fut envahie par une mare d'élèves bien décidés à s'amuser et oublier les soucis de la vie quotidienne.

Le premier défi tomba très vite; ce fut sur un certain duo 18.

« Midorin !? »

Le joueur aux cheveux verts se tenait devant nous tous, imposant dans son costume pharaon, remettant ses lunettes d'une main et tenant un bouclier de chevalier dans l'autre. Ce devait sûrement être son objet du jour, mais cela jurait affreusement avec le reste de son déguisement.

« Euh, Midorin, je crois qu'il y a un anachronisme dans ton costume là. » précisa Kise-kun.

Le susnommé ne releva pas et se dirigea vers le centre de la piste avec sa compagne, une très belle pharaonne. La foule retint son souffle en attendant que le couple lise son papier. Je vis Midorin faire une tête bizarre et sa compagne pâlir.

La voix du principal mit fin au suspens.

« Très bien, ces jeunes gens doivent danser la danse des canards ! »

C'est donc avec le rire général et les encouragements de tous que j'assistais au spectacle le plus effarant que je n'ai jamais vu; Midorin était à mourir de rire car, même en faisant une danse ridicule, il gardait une expression sérieuse. Même Akashi esquissa un sourire, tout comme Kuroko. Bien évidemment, le rire de Daiki résonna pendant longtemps dans la salle; il avait beau se plaindre de mon père, lui aussi était sacrément moqueur ! Il avait même prit une photo de Midorin quand il faisait le mouvement du battement d'aile.

Après ce petit moment, nous retournâmes nous asseoir avec Mu-kun. A part manger, ce dernier ne bougeait absolument pas et je n'avais pas dansé une seule fois avec lui. Je dois dire que sa robe devait être gênante, surtout le corset qui semblait très serré, bien que vide à auteur de la poitrine. Je dansais ainsi avec plusieurs garçons, qui essayaient sans cesse de me peloter. Marre de me battre contre des pervers plutôt que de danser véritablement. Je m'assis donc à la table, bien décidée à ne plus accorder de danse à personne.

« Ah, je suis fatiguée !

-C'est normal, tu n'arrêtes pas de danser.

-Et toi, tu ne veux pas faire un tour sur la piste ? J'ai décidé de ne plus danser avec personne, mais avec toi, je peux faire une exception.

-Désolé Sa-chin, mais avec cette robe, je n'arrive pas à bouger correctement.

-Ah. »

J'avoue, je suis déçue là. Je voulais au moins danser avec mon partenaire d'un soir, pardon, ma princesse !

Je n'eus pas le temps d'insister qu'un autre défi était déclaré, celui du duo 44. J'entendis la voix d'un certain mannequin aux cheveux blonds crier:

« Aominecchi, c'est nous !

-Tu ne veux pas arrêter de me hurler dans les oreilles, crétin !

-Dépêche-toi, on se tape la honte à cause de toi là, tout le monde nous regarde ! »

Franchement, ils devraient former un duo comique ces deux là. Notre principal annonça l'action.

« Bon, pour cette mission un autre duo est appelé, le 51 ! Voilà, merci de venir. Vous allez faire une course de sac ! »

Je vis très clairement l'éclair de vengeance qui traversa le regard de Midorin.

« Momoi, prête-moi l'appareil photo de cet idiot.

-O...Ok. »

Je n'ai pas osé refuser vu son air meurtrier. Désolée Dai-chan ! C'est donc avec l'euphorie générale que débuta cette passionnante course. Non, ce n'est pas ironique. Parce qu'avec les disputes incessantes de mon ami d'enfance et d'un certain blond et leurs chutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres, il y avait de l'ambiance ! Midorin a juste mitraillé Dai-chan. Il avait l'air de bien se marrer en regardant les photos, j'avais hâte de voir ce que ça allait donner. Le pire, c'est que malgré toutes leurs bourdes, c'est bien le duo de la génération des miracles qui avait gagné. Alors soit leurs adversaires étaient très nul, soit... soit malgré leur rivalité, ces deux-là faisaient vraiment la paire. Personnellement, je pencherais plutôt pour la dernière option.

S'en suivit tout un tas d'autres défis, mais pour ma part, je cherchais Tetsu; je voulais absolument danser avec lui au moins une fois dans la soirée ! Mais il restait introuvable, répondant parfaitement à sa réputation d'homme invisible. Je revins finalement vers Mu-kun, toujours fidèle à sa place. Je commençais à avoir des crampes au ventre et j'espérais à tout prix que ce ne soit pas ce que je pense.

« Dis, tu n'as pas vu Tetsu-kun ?

-Non, pas du tout.

-Dommage, j'aurai tellement voulu danser avec lui ! »

Mon compagnon semblait réellement désolé pour moi et m'offrit même un mini-muffin que je refusais gentiment. Et toujours mon mal de ventre qui ne faisait qu'empirer...

« Très bien, vous êtes prêts pour un nouveau défi ?

-Oui ! » crièrent-ils tous en cœur.

Finalement, l'idée des actions imposées s'était avérée être un succès et tout le monde jouait à présent le jeu.

« J'appelle le duo numéro 25 ! »

Je reconnus immédiatement la chevelure rouge de notre capitaine avec la tignasse bleu du garçon que je cherchais partout.

« Un duo très bien assorti ! Avec... »

Le proviseur se stoppa net dans son discours en voyant le regard meurtrier de l'empereur. Et oui Monsieur, même en soubrette il fait peur, croyez-en mon expérience...

« Hum, enfin bref, pour ce défi, il faut que chacun de vous déclare ses sentiments à la personne qu'il aime ! »

Mon cœur se mit à battre de façon anormale; une déclaration ? C'était peut-être ma chance ! Tetsu n'a jamais vraiment répondu à mes sentiments de façon claire, restant passif. C'est donc avec une certaine impatience que j'attendais sa réaction, le souffle court, la gorge sèche. Je vis quelques personnes se retourner vers moi; la plupart des gens connaissait mes sentiments envers Tetsu, puisque je ne suis pas très discrète.

Seulement, je n'avais pas pris en compte la présence d'Akashi, qui fut le premier à se tourner vers la personne de son choix. Ils n'étaient nullement troublés, toutefois, je vis une rougeur apparaître sur le visage de Tetsu lorsque son compagnon se tourna vers lui et lui déclara:

« Kuroko, je t'aime. »

J'ai cru que j'allais défaillir. Sérieusement. Mais le coup de grâce fut sans aucun doute la réponse de mon Tetsu.

« Moi aussi, Akashi-kun. »

Le reste fut très vague. Les acclamations des gens m'atteignirent à peine. Je crois que j'ai poussé un cri. Et je crois aussi que tout le monde m'a regardée. Mais tout ce que je vis, c'était l'Empereur et le joueur fantôme s'enlacer et je compris. Tetsu ne m'aimait pas. Tetsu ne m'avait jamais aimée. Ce truc des défis, c'était censé être un amusement, un jeu. Seulement, dans chaque jeu, il y avait des gagnants et des perdants. Et j'étais désormais dans la dernière catégorie.

La partie était finie.

Game Over.

J'avais perdu la bataille pour le cœur de Tetsu.

Mes douleurs au ventre s'accentuèrent, comme si j'avais reçu un coup de poignard. Il fallait que je sorte, et vite, sinon j'allais faire un malaise. Je courus donc vers la sortie, en quête d'air frais. J'entendis à peine la voix de Dai-chan m'appeler. Je m'étais réfugiée dans les vestiaires des filles, qui étaient dans un petit bâtiment à côté du gymnase principal, où se déroulait la fête. Je laissais mes larmes couler; la douleur se faisait lancinante au bas de mon ventre. Merde. En plus de ça, j'avais mes règles. Je me mis donc à fouiller dans les différents casiers. Par chance, une fille avait laissé des serviettes hygiéniques. Après en avoir mise une et surtout vérifier que je n'avais pas inopinément taché mon costume, je me laissais tomber sur un banc, me massant mon ventre pour atténuer la douleur.

« Sa-chin ? »

Une voix masculine me parvint, accompagnée d'une odeur sucrée. Pas de doute, un certain géant à la chevelure violacée me cherchait.

« Sa-chin ? T'es où ? Je te vois pas. »

Le vestiaire était plongé dans une semi-obscurité, uniquement éclairé par la lumière du gymnase principal et la lune. Cela me permettait de me cacher dans la pénombre. Je comptais bien y rester d'ailleurs, mais la volonté de Mu-kun pour me venir en aide eut raison de ma résistance.

« Je suis ici Mu-kun. »

Ma voix était chevrotante et on devinait tout de suite que j'avais pleuré. Flûte, moi qui comptais faire bonne figure, c'était raté. Comme cette soirée, en fait.

« Ah, je te trouve enfin. Est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, enfin non, mais merci quand même.

-Je suis venu te chercher.

-C'est gentil, mais...Je ne veux pas y retourner. Pas maintenant. »

C'était vrai, tout d'abord parce que je ne voulais pas me retrouver face à Tetsu et au reste des élèves, puisque je m'étais donnée en spectacle. Et puis parce que j'avais vraiment trop mal au ventre. Douleur qui s'accentua par mon rire; mon compagnon se débattait avec sa robe qu'il avait fini par enlever et mettre sur le côté. J'avais alors fermé les yeux et ce fut à son tour de rire. Il était certes torse nu, mais il portait sous sa robe un pantalon noir avec des chaussures de la même couleur, qui étaient assez élégantes. Assez malin de sa part, je dois dire !

Je crois que ma douleur (physique j'entends) se lisait sur mon visage, car Mu-kun, qui s'était assis par terre en face de moi, s'inquiéta immédiatement.

« Tu as mal quelque part ? Je peux t'aider ?

-Non, je ne crois pas.

-Tu as mal où ?

-Au ventre. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer.

-Non parce que si tu veux, j'ai des gâteaux là, alors si tu as faim...

-Non, ce n'est pas ce genre de...douleur.

-Ah. »

Je vis à son air gêné qu'il avait compris l'origine de ma souffrance. Mu-kun était certes lent, mais pas débile. Je ne devais pas en mener large vu à quel point je sentais mes joues brûler; après tout, c'était embarrassant de parler de ça avec un garçon ! Il sembla brièvement plongé dans une intense réflexion (chose rarissime pou lui !), puis me dit d'un air assuré, tout en posant son paquet de chips (qu'il avait trouvé je ne sais où):

« Bon, j'ai une idée, mais il faut que tu te laisse faire.

-Ça va faire mal ?

-Non. En tout cas, c'est pas le but. T'inquiète. »

Je décidai de le laisser faire, curieuse. J'avoue avoir eu un moment de scepticisme lorsqu'il me demanda de remonter mon haut pour qu'il puisse voir mon ventre. Mais je m'exécutais tout de même et je dois dire que je ne l'ai pas regretté. Il posa sa grande main sur mon ventre et entreprit de le masser en faisant des cercles lents. Sa chaleur corporelle atténua étonnement ma douleur et je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement.

« Merci Mu-kun. Mais où est-ce que tu as appris à faire ça ?

-J'ai déjà vu ma mère le faire à ma sœur ainée. D'ailleurs, elle s'est éclatée à me maquiller. J'ai dû la stopper sinon je serai un pot de peinture à l'heure qu'il est.

-Tu as une grande sœur ? Je ne savais pas !

-Et j'ai même trois grands frères. »

Je n'aurai jamais pensé que parler de choses si banales avec lui m'aiderait à me sentir mieux. Pendant près d'une heure, on échangea quelques anecdotes sur nos familles, on parla de tout et de rien, enfin surtout des desserts préférés de Mu-kun. Et le contact de sa main sur ventre me rassurait d'une certaine manière. Malheureusement, nous en vînmes finalement au sujet sensible de la soirée.

« Sa-chin, je suis désolé pour Kuroko-chin.

-Je... Je suis vraiment triste, tu sais. Mais bon, c'est comme ça. Je ne vais pas m'opposer à leur amour ou quoi que ce soit. Je ne suis pas de taille face à l'Empereur. Même si je ne peux pas m'empêcher d'avoir des sentiments pour Tetsu-kun. Et je suis désolée de te faire louper la soirée, princesse. »

Il eut un bref sourire.

« Ne sois pas trop triste Sa-chin. Je comprends pas trop l'amour et tout ça, mais le principe c'est d'être heureux non ? Et là, je vois que ce que tu ressens pour Kuroko-chin ne te rend pas heureuse. Alors ne te prends pas trop la tête, je suis sûr que tu trouveras quelqu'un qui te rendra heureuse, même si c'est pas Kuroko-chin. »

J'étais véritablement touchée par le discours de mon compagnon. Ce qu'il disait était totalement vrai; je ne devais pas me laisser abattre par une petite peine de cœur ! En plus, j'étais en train de pourrir la soirée de Mu-kun ! Mais ce qu'il déclara juste après refroidit totalement mes ardeurs.

« Et puis ne crois pas que je vais te pardonner comme ça de me faire louper la soirée. Pour la peine, tu as un gage !

-Q...Quoi ? »

J'étais au bord des larmes lorsqu'il arrêta son massage ventral (si je puis dire) et se leva en me pointant du doigt.

« Lève-toi Sa-chin et déshabille-toi !

-Pardon ?! » m'exclamai-je avec empressement.

Je me mis à réfléchir à toute vitesse; je ne voulais pas coucher avec Mu-kun ! Enfin, je veux dire que je suis trop jeune et puis même si c'est Mu-kun et qu'il est hyper bien foutu, voilà quoi. Voyant mon désarroi, il mit fin à mon combat intérieur.

« Je sais pas ce que tu imagines, mais pour ma part, je pensais juste à ce qu'on échange de costume. »

Il accompagna ses paroles en mangeant quelques gâteaux.

« A partir de maintenant, tu seras ma princesse et moi ton prince, c'est ça ton gage ! »

Je ne sais pas si il comprenait (mais vu sa tête blasé, je ne crois pas) ce que sous-entendait ses paroles, mais il semblait sérieux. Allez, pourquoi pas !

On échangea ainsi nos vêtements et le résultat était concluant; la robe, bien que très longue, m'allait comme un gant. J'entrepris même de me remaquiller un peu avec du maquillage que j'avais trouvé, lorsque Mu-kun se planta devant moi. Je me sentis rougir comme une imbécile. Il faut dire qu'il en jetait ! Il avait gardé son pantalon et ses chaussures noires et avait juste mis la veste de style prince russe. Mais comme elle était trop petite, il ne pouvait pas la fermer, ce qui laissait entrevoir son torse finement musclé, résultat de l'entraînement qu'il détestait tant suivre. Sa tignasse sombre était rassemblée en une queue de cheval d'où s'échappaient quelques mèches et le crayon noir lui donnait un petit air sexy.

« Waouh, Mu-kun, tu es super !

-Toi aussi Sa-chin, cette robe te va beaucoup mieux qu'à moi. »

Nous filâmes donc au lieu où la fête battait son plein. C'est très simple. Les gens étaient tout simplement déchainés. Pourtant, je ne crois pas avoir vu d'alcool au buffet...

« Satsuki, enfin t'es là ! Mais... C'est pas ton costume normalement !

-Tiens, Daiki ! Oui, j'étais allée prendre l'air. C'est Mu-kun qui a eu l'idée !

-Momoicchi, ça te va trop bien !

-Merci Kise-kun.

-Alors v... »

Mon ami d'enfance ne put finir sa phrase, car la voix plus tout à fait fraîche du directeur s'éleva.

« Alors les jeunes, on s'éclate ?

-Ouais ! hurlèrent-ils.

-Cette fois-ci, c'est le dernier défi de la soirée ! »

Oh non, le défi ! J'avais complètement zappé ! J'espère que notre numéro n'est pas passé. Mu-kun sembla penser la même chose. Alors que j'allais demander à Dai-chan, le directeur repris la parole.

« Le numéro 23 ! Ah non, pardon, j'ai pris le papier à l'envers. »

Il n'était définitivement plus très frais.

« Le numéro 32 ! »

Quel bol on a eut de ne pas avoir loupé notre action. Nous nous avançâmes vers l'estrade avec Mu-kun, sous les sifflements (d'admiration ?) de tous.

« Dites moi les enfants, vous n'étiez pas habillés comme ça au début...

-Hum, disons que je suis une princesse déguisée en prince ~

-Et moi un prince déguisé en princesse. » m'empressai-je de préciser.

Le directeur, bien que sceptique, accepta notre histoire bancale et nous demanda de lire notre action. Je croisais les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur un truc trop pourri.

« Les deux personnes doivent danser un slow devant tout le monde. Elles doivent se comporter de façon romantique. Attention, si les deux personnes ne jouent pas le jeu, elles seront obligées de faire le moonwalk. Et bien, musique ! »

_(**Écoutez** la chanson __**Kissing You**__, de __**des'ree**__)_

Quelques notes de piano retentirent. Je demandai à Mu-kun s'il savait faire le fameux pas du célèbre chanteur américain.

« Non. Et toi ?

-Pas du tout.

-Dans ce cas, autant jouer le jeu à fond. »

Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ce que mon compagnon d'un soir me porte dans _ses_ bras en mode princesse jusqu'au milieu de la piste de danse, qui était dégagée pour nous. C'était maintenant un autre genre de sifflements qu'on entendait; mêmes les filles se mettaient à piailler. Je m'accrochais comme je le pus au cou de mon ami. Il sentait le gâteau.

Une fois sur la piste de danse, il me posa délicatement à terre. Il me fit une courbette et me demanda en me tendant la main:

« Voudriez-vous m'accorder cette danse, ma princesse ? »

Je jouai le jeu aussi en le saluant brièvement et en lui accordant ma main. Je ne voulais pas me taper la honte une seconde fois, j'étais déjà fichée pour le reste de ma scolarité, alors autant faire les choses bien.

« Avec plaisir, mon prince. »

Nous nous mîmes donc à danser, tournant légèrement sur nous-mêmes. Je reconnus la chanson; c'était celle du film Romeo et Juliette. Plus romantique, tu meurs.

Je me sentais bien dans les bras de Mu-kun. Le même sentiment de sécurité que lorsqu'il me massait le ventre, mais en plus intense encore. Le pire, c'est qu'on ne s'était pas lâché du regard pendant toute la durée du slow. On s'était juste laissé bercer par la voix mélodieuse et sensuelle de la chanteuse. Nous ne nous étions pas parlé. Car il y a des moments où les mots sont inutiles, où les gestes et le regard se suffisent. Je sais à quelle point ça fait guimauve, mais c'était comme si le monde autour n'existait plus. Juste lui, qui sentait une irrésistible odeur sucrée, et moi. Je n'avais même pas remarqué qu'on se rapprochait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce que je me retrouve nez-à-nez avec ses lèvres. Et je ne vous parle pas du moment où on s'est embrassé, comme si on était juste tous les deux, jusqu'à la fin de la chanson. On a eu le droit à un standing ovation. Je suis sûre que c'est cette chanson; elle a un titre trop évocateur; _Kissing You__, _alors que voulez-vous !

Mu-kun n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il s'était passé non plus, mais je crois que son regard en disait plus long que ce qu'il croyait. Il avait un peu cassé le mythe lorsqu'il m'avait demandé si ça me disait de manger des gâteaux avec lui. Mais je fus touchée, car pour que Mu-kun partage sa nourriture, il fallait vraiment que ce soit quelqu'un qui compte. En tout cas, ce qui est sûr, c'est que cette soirée restera gravée dans ma mémoire, parce que, même si j'ai perdu Tetsu-kun, j'ai peut-être trouvé quelqu'un qui saura me rendre heureuse. Qui aurait cru qu'il était si proche !

Est-ce que je suis guimauve jusqu'à la fin ? Allez, au point où on en est.

J'ai peut-être trouvé mon vrai prince. Un prince qui sent le gâteau.

FIN

* * *

C'est fini ! Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Avez-vous aimé ? Ou bien pas du tout ?

Ah oui, et aussi, trouvez-vous que Mu-kun (la flemme d'écrire son nom en entier) soit OOC ? ( Je sais, je pose trop de questions, mais j'ai vraiment peur de l'accueil que va recevoir cet OS )

N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours constructif et ça me fait très plaisir !

A la prochaine !


End file.
